Bacon love and Real love
by curliecues
Summary: This is supposed to happen during iSaved Your Live  that explains the bacon love thing  when Sam and Freddie are talking in the hallway after he and Carly are together. Seddie one-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, please be nice! At the parts where the real dialogue comes in is a little off, I haven't seen the episode in awhile. Just, imagine! ;D**

**Summary: Happens during iSaved Your Life when Freddie and Sam are talking in the hallway. Seddie one-shot. Enjoy!**

Sam's POV:

I tried not to barf as Carly kissed Freddie and walked to her next class. I just hated the fact that those two were dating. I needed to break them up, hopefully for good. As soon as Carly was out of earshot, I slowly turned to Freddie.

"Enjoy it Benson." I state. He turns to me, confused. I almost didn't hear what he said because I was lost in his big, brown eyes.

"Enjoy what?" Sometimes, that boy is so oblivious.

"The love; the Carly love." I make it sound like a possession, not an emotion. He does his signature open mouthed-eye roll-shake head thing, but than he gets that I'm making it sound like there's a catch.

"What do you...?" He starts but I cut him off.

"Carly doesn't really love you; she's in love with what you did." Freddie looks even more confused, probably realizing I'm trying to trick him. "Remember that time I dated that kid Moseby with the big nose?"

"Sure, Noseby Moseby."

"And remember I hated his guts and told him to scram, but he won me over by getting me all that bacon?" Freddie just rolls his eyes at my carnivorous appetite. I continue. "I wasn't in love with him, just his bacon." Freddie laughs.

"I really doubt bacon can make you fall in love with someone." He says this while I open my locker. I turn to face him, dead serious.

"Have you ever had Bolivian bacon?" He shakes his head. I look off into the distance, day dreaming about crispy pork strips. "It changes you." I turn back to face him. He lets my information sink in, suddenly realizing what I mean. "You get what I'm saying?"

He sighs. "Yeah, I do. I got to get to class Sam..." He stops when I absentmindedly grab his shoulder and turn him to face me. I hadn't realized what I did, so when I don't say anything he shakes my shoulders. "Sam?" I blink, coming back to reality, its then do I realize how close are faces are. I'm breathing heavily now. I want to tell him, but I can't.

_Why not?_

**He has a girlfriend, a.k.a my best friend! I can't do that to them**

_Sam, just do it. At least let him now how you feel, he has a right to know._

**But...**

_Case closed_

**Ugh, fine**

I stop talking to myself and look at Freddie, whose face is filled with concern. Aw, he cares about me, I thought. I take a deep breath.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something. I've had this in awhile."

"What is it?" Tears well up in my eyes as I realize he obviously doesn't like me back. I look down so he can't see them, but it's pointless since my tears are making a puddle on the floor. "Sam? SAM? What is it?" He's really shaking me now; he probably wants to get back to his precise Carly. I don't respond and he gently tilts my head up to meet him. "Sam," he says softly, "you can tell me." I sigh.

"Freddie, I...I...love you." I say the last part quietly, so he can't hear me. "Just forget it." I say louder as I turn on my heel.

"Wait." I hear him say. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and now it's my turn to be turned around. When I see his face, it's not confusion or disgust like I thought it would be. Instead, its amazement and wonder scribbled on his face. "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, but you can't love me too, you have...Carly." Although she's my best friend, I can't help saying her name in distaste. He smiles slyly.

"Maybe I do." He realizes I'm probably bewildered, so he explains. "After our kiss, I never really liked Carly, and the only reason I'm with her is because I know she's trying to give me something in return for saving her life. This whole relationship is built on gratitude and pity." I start to smile. "You're the one I really like, ever since the kiss I should say."

"Ew. Benson you're so sappy." He looks hurt. "But you're my sappy boyfriend." Our lips collide and I feel those sparks that I felt when we first kissed on the fire escape. Finally, I thought, my happy ending.

**Did you likeeeeee? :D Please review. Constructive critisicum is appreciated. **


End file.
